King of the world
by Mynka
Summary: Xion está harta de que Roxas le den esos cambios de humores, ¿cual es el motivo de sus enfados respecto a Xion?


Todo era tan simple y encantador. Tan perfecto, tan tranquilo, tan normal… como si yo llevase una vida normal. Aunque me cayese rendida, aunque regresara deprimida por no conseguir nada, él, me daba vida.

No se como lo hacia, no se que palabras utilizaba, pero el siempre conseguía hacerme sentirme a gusto conmigo misma, con todo lo que tengo alrededor.

Pero ese día estaba insoportable. No, corrijo, esas semanas.

Primero de todo, no pronunciaba ni una palabra, se mantenía con una cara de estreñido, las manos en los bolsillos y caminando encogido. Segundo, [i]esa actitud de paso de todo, todo me lo paso por el forro[/i]. Y tercero, últimamente no paraba de juntarse con Naminé, demasiado, pero lo raro es que solo se ponía más cariñoso con ella cuando yo aparecía.

Vaya, ¡que casualidad!

Lo mas gracioso es que no explicaba nada. Intentaba hablar con el, se giraba y llamaba a Axel, ignorándome por completo. ¡No soporto eso!

Últimamente se pone así muy a menudo. Un día esta tan tranquilo y de repente, ¡pum! Adiós a la amabilidad de mí querido Roxas. Y eso es extraño en el, porque nunca ha sido rencoroso y que yo recuerde no le hecho ninguna putada. Pero nada, el angelito rubio se tiene que enfurruñar conmigo. Suspire. No se que era lo que tenía con Roxas. Siempre estábamos juntos desde que nos conocidos, hace ya cinco años. Ahora tenemos diecinueve y ambos seguimos igual. No nos importa que nos tomen como algo serio, y tampoco de vez en cuando abrazarnos más que lo que los amigos hacen, ni coger nuestras manos cuando andamos despreocupadamente, ni que no podamos evitar besarnos y besarnos intensamente, o simplemente hacer el amor. Es inevitable, porque no sabemos que demonios nos pasa, pero necesitamos esas cosas. Si de repente se acabasen, no se que seria de nuestras existencias.

No nos llamamos novios, ni un compromiso para casarnos. Pero, nos podemos llamar enamorados. No tenemos nombre, solo nos pertenecemos a nosotros mismos, pertenecemos al mismo concepto, es por eso que estamos tan unidos. ¿Qué concepto? Sencillo, el concepto [b]amor. [/b]

Todos nacemos del amor de dos personas, aunque a veces hay excepciones, pero lo nuestro es diferente. Es difícil de explicar pero sentimos que ambos pertenecemos al amor de la misma persona, al amor de nuestro dueño que proyecto por su otra persona querida. No lo entendemos, pero es como un cuento. No sabemos como explicarlo y nos limitamos a inventarnos una historia que suene bien. Es ridículo, pero es eso. No estamos saliendo juntos, aunque para los demás, excepto nuestros conocidos, si.

Termine de recoger mis libros de texto. Ambos estábamos en la misma universidad, algo distanciados porque yo me fui a la sección de letras y el a la de ciencias. Salí de la sala y no choco con amigos, solo conocidos. Finalmente salgo a la calle, y mira por donde, me encuentro un gran espectáculo.

¿Qué? Sencillo, Roxas hablando con Naminé. Si, puede aparentar una tontería, pero están demasiado pegados, y con eso me refiero a que la rubia esta en una posición a su boca demasiado prometida y el ni se aparta. No iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados. Era insoportable. Esta situación era desagradable, no tenía derecho de tratarme como una estúpida y no decirme ni siquiera que le sucede. Pues vale, móntate con Naminé una fiesta de posturas eróticas y cásate con ella en el Caribe, pero no antes sin llevarte un recuerdo de Xion. Si, Xion es mi nombre, algo extraño pero sigo estando orgullosa de el.

Me acercó a ellos a la velocidad del rayo y noto como sus miradas se depositan en mí, y como Roxas cambia su posición a una ligeramente más cerca a Naminé. Me pare en seco delante de ellos y mire directamente a Roxas furiosa.

- Roxas, ¿tienes un segundo?- El me miró sorprendido por mi atrevimiento, no era muy común eso en mi, pero el fuego era demasiado fuerte.

- ¿Para que?- Arqueé una ceja sarcásticamente. ¿Cómo que para que? Para tirarte por un precipicio no te digo.

- Para hablar.- El miro a Naminé y ella le dedico una sonrisa cediéndole que se fuera. Pero Roxas estaba rebelde, se notaba nada ver esa sonrisa pícara que salio de el.

- No se… ahora preferirá hablar con Nam. Vete.- ¿Perdona? Primero, ¿Qué era eso de Nam? Segundo, ¿vete? Se la había ganado.

- ¡Roxas joder!- Grite con el alma en mi garganta y los dos presenten restantes se sacudieron ante mi elevación de voz. - ¿¡Quieres dejarte de comportarte como un maldito crió de ocho años!

- ¿Disculpa? – Se atrevió a decir. Solté de sopetón los libros que cargaba y le empuje.

- ¿¡Como te atreves! ¡Eres un idiota asqueroso de mierda! – No sabia que decirle, pero en esos momentos no podía ni pensar con claridad. Seguí dándole empujones, pequeños pero notarios, alejándolo un poco de Naminé. Me cogió de las muñecas, parándome y su rostro cambio de sorprendido a cabreado.

- Tranquila, te acompañaré, pero deja de montar el numerito delante de todos.- Susurró. Yo acepte algo indignada y volví a recoger mis cosas. Mire con lastima a Naminé. Ella solo era una victima del encanto de Roxas.

- Lo siento…- le susurre. Ella no contestó, pero su mirada plagada de paz me lo dijo todo.

Seguí a Roxas hacia un lugar que desconocía, una vieja clase del campus.

Se apoyo en la mesa del profesor con su trasero y se cruzo de brazos, mirándome impaciente y mosqueado.

- ¿Qué era lo que querías si se puede saber?- Suspiré. Me había calmado un poco.

- Roxas, lo sabes perfectamente. Ese comportamiento no es normal en ti.- Ahora era él quien parecía indignado.

- ¿Normal? ¿Y tu crees que es normal lo que has montado allí?- Claro que no, pero tenía motivos, y uno de ellos es este amargo ambiente.

- No, pero eso no tiene que ver. Me he puesto así por-

- Me da igual, eres una maleducada y no tolero que interrumpas mis conversaciones con Nam de esa forma.-

- ¡Quieres callarte de una vez!- Escupí. El miró sorprendido, tenía ganas de llorar.- Joder, Nam por aquí, y por allá. Y si no es ella es Axel y si no, simplemente me ignoras, pues que te aproveche. ¡Ah, y no hablemos de Sora! El otro día te llamo, ¿y cual es tú respuesta? He quedado con Sora.-

- Es mi amigo.-

- Si, pero parece tu novio.- El se rió ante el comentario. ¿Pero que coño creía que estaba haciendo ahora? Y empezó a carcajearse.

- ¡Dios esto es genial!- Gritó en una ronca carcajada.

- ¡Vete a la mierda!-

Y empecé a llorar. Estaba frustrada, odio cuando no me entero de nada, cuando me ignoran y no me dice que es lo que pasa. Odio sentir que no conecto con Roxas. El me miro casi disfrutando. Y no aguante más, me dirigía a la puerta.

- Xion…- Su aliento estaba en mi oreja. ¿Cómo había sido tan rápido? Pero antes de que su veneno me apaciguara intente deshacerme de un agarre repentino.

- ¡Suéltame!- Grite golpeado a todo lo que tenia alrededor con los pies, porque mis brazos estaban sellados en un abrazo por parte del chico. - ¡Eres un idiota!

Casi me ahogo cuando siento su carcajada casi diabólica y su lengua acariciar mi oreja.

No sabía ni que decir. Solo sentía un placentero escalofrió.

- Es tu culpa que este así.- Me soltó de inmediato y el que se dirigía ahora a la puerta era el, pero en un acto reflejo le cogí de la muñeca. Se giro, mirándome con esos profundos y azules ojos. Aún los míos estaban algo húmedos.

- ¿Mi culpa?- El suspiró y se sentó en la mesa del profesor de nuevo. Le seguí y me quede en una distancia normal.

- Si, veras, últimamente no paras de hablar con otros chicos…- Miro a otro lado casi avergonzado, y antes de preguntarle que demonios decía me calme y le deje continuar. – Y no soporto, es más, no aguanto la idea de verte con otros chicos que no sea yo, hay veces que siento hasta envidia de Kairi…- Su voz se elevaba y se malhumoraba por momentos, sus puños se cerraban con fuerza en cada pronunciación y sus dientes chirriaban. Intentado mirar otro punto con furia para no fulminarme con los ojos, declaraba que estaba celoso, es más, era muy celoso. ¡Al fin! Tantos años con el, ¿es tan difícil decirlo? Ni siquiera podía adivinarlo, pero no es algo típico de Roxas.

- Xion, solo te quiero para mí.- Me miró a los ojos. Esa penetrante mirada casi me atraviesa, pero fuertemente decidí enfrentarme.

- Roxas, entiendo, es normal, pero, joder. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde el principio?

- ¡Porque no sabía ni lo que sentía! Sabes que nunca he sido bueno con los sentimientos, y cuando me pasaba esto no sabia ni como se llamaba, solo sentía furia y ganas de poner mi nombre en todo tu ser para que viesen que estoy hay y que no tienen derecho de que tu sientas lo mismo que sientes por mi que por ellos… Axel me explicó que era lo que me pasaba hace unos días.-

Un montón de pensamientos se almacenaron en mi cabeza y no sabia cual tendría que utilizar primero.

- Roxas, eres demasiado posesivo. Y creo que aun así, deberías saber perfectamente que lo que siento por ti, no lo siento por nadie más. Tú eres especial para mí.- Me acerque para cogerle las manos y mirarle a los ojos tranquilamente. – Tú eres único para mí.-

Me agarró y me apachurro contra si. Estaba cabreado y era un acto algo primitivo el de acercar algo que es ''tuyo'' como un reflejo.

- Xion, ¿estabas celosa antes?- Susurro en mi oído. Yo asentí. Aun no nos habíamos separado, solo estábamos callados y notaba como una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Roxas. De repente me alejo un poco de si y me miro.

- Entonces, hazme creer que lo que sientes por mi es único.- Ahora sus ojos brillaban de lujuria. Me aleje un poco de él.

- Roxas no tengo ganas ahora… y tampoco creo que sea el momento…- Pronuncie algo asustada, cuanto mas me alejaba mas se acercaba y crecía el gran bulto que note desde el abrazo.

- Pero llevo tres semanas sin besarte ni siquiera, ¿tu sabes lo que es eso?- Al ver que pronto me chocaría con la puerta, fui hacia los pupitres.

- Si… pero mejor mañana por la noche, hoy tengo que estudiar…- Su mirada estaba cada vez mas pronunciada a sus deseos y yo temblaba. Siempre hacia lo mismo, cuando se ponía de esa forma, al perdonarnos me hacia el amor con fuerza, desesperación y violencia. No voy a negar que me encante, pero no creo que gemir en esa sala como una loca sea lo que nos convenía.

- Xion, no aguantó más…- Y empezó a perseguirme veloz y ágilmente. Tenía que ser rápida o acabaría enredada en sus manos.

- ¡No! Aun sigo enfadada... lo de Naminé no ha tenido precio.- El se paró en seco. Menos mal estaba funcionando.

- Xion, pero recuerda que tu tambi-

- ¡No tienes excusa! Yo no lo hacia conscientemente, en cambio tu lo hacías a propósito, para que me retorciese de envidia.- Roxas miro a otro lado, mosqueado. Tenía la misma cara de un niño cuando le reñían. Es tan adorable...

Vino acercándose, para pedirme disculpas seguro, tenía cara de arrepentido. Me cogió de los hombros con delicadeza, mirándome con una profunda tristeza.

- Xion... siento ser...- Y su agarré se endureció y me colocó encima de una mesa.- Tan cabrón.- Rió victorioso ante mi desorientación.

Era tan estúpida. Roxas se sabía todos mis trucos.

Sus manos acariciaron mi cuerpo superficialmente y sus labios deseosos me acariciaron el cuello, hasta dejar de contenerse y desgarrar la piel que unía mi cabeza a lo que restaba de cuerpo, succionándola, mordiéndola, besándola, lamiéndola y dejando restos rojos llamados ''Roxas''.

- Es...espera, por favor, un seg...segundo...- Intentaba deshacerme del chico que casi quería violarme en un aula pública, pero tenía mucha fuerza y yo no podía presumir de eso precisamente. Mis manos se interpusieron entre sus actos y simplemente me las elevo y utilizo una de las suyas para bloquearme. Sentía que me iba a correr con solo verlo tan encendido. Sus gestos, lo que me hacía no era lo que un chico tranquilo y agradable como Roxas haría, pero cuando se trataba de sexo... se te caían las bragas.

Ahora su lengua paso a mis labios, obligándome a abrirlos e introducirla. Apuesto que mi cara es un espectáculo rojo. Dios mió, esos besos me daban ganas de llorar, es tan vergonzoso y placentero. Aún con mis diecinueve años de edad no me atrevo a decir nada vulgar referente a estas cosas, como [i]polla, follar, etc[/i]. Es abochornante.

-¡Ah!- Gemí. Empezó a mover su rodilla en mi vagina con movimientos crueles; lentos y sensuales. Con la mano que le quedo libre, arrancó mi camisa, dejando libres mis pechos cubiertos por un sujetador azul marino. Y su cara se hundió en ellos. Note acaricias provocativas. - Ah, ah, ¡AH!- Hundió su rodilla con mas fuerza en mi entrepierna cubierta y yo casi sentía que tocaba la desesperación. Roxas en cambio se le veía disfrutar. Con cada movimiento no alejaba sus ojos celestes de los míos. Sé que quiere verme suplicarle, es demasiado agonioso cuando se trata de mí. Puede sonar egoísta, pero he tenido cinco años para darme cuenta. Me quito el sujetador en un ágil movimiento dejando descubierto mi pecho. Lo masajeó con fiereza, me hacia un poco de daño pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de desvariar de la excitación.

- Xion, no puedo soportar verte con otros hombres...- Me susurró en el oído, su voz sonaba tan angustiada... En realidad es difícil de tratar, al principio ambos no parecíamos tan sentimentales, lo único que nos importaba era reír y tomar helados junto a Axel. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, y a medida que crecíamos, empezábamos a ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista. Más humano y responsable. Nuestra vida no era solo reír y tomar golosinas con los amigos, teníamos muchas necesidades, y entre ellas enamorarse. Nunca pensé que esto me llegaría a pasar, y menos con mi mejor amigo, Roxas. Pero el destino y la naturaleza es sabia. Y enamorarse lleva muchas consecuencias, por las que ahora mismo, estoy pagando. Y cuando me refiero a pagar, es que realmente amo a Roxas y si esta celoso me tengo que aguantar y decaer con esas consecuencias. Del mismo modo que el tendrá que aguantar mis continuos berrinches. No soy de enfadarme, pero realmente no soporto no hacer las cosas como yo quiero y me cabreo conmigo misma y hay están Roxas y Axel para escucharme y aguantarse. Sobre todo Roxas.

Su boca lamió mis pechos, cada uno, lentamente. Me removía debajo de él con nerviosismo, Roxas gruñó.

- ¿Qué es... es lo qu- Me di cuenta de que una de mis piernas se había elevado de forma doblada y estaba rozando la entrepierna de él. Me avergoncé más y note mas sangre tintaba mi cara.

- Xion... como vuelvas a moverte, te juro que no dejare que andes durante semanas...- Ese fue el fin.

Me estaba corriendo. Alcanzaba los límites y él no paraba de acariciar mi vagina con su rodilla mágicamente. Su voz fue lo que me hizo acelerar mi llegada. El sonrió con un poco de malicia y detuvo el movimiento sintiendo la rabia por no saciar las ganas de notar el placer en los últimos segundos del orgasmo. Mire a un lado, notando como mi sexo se quejaba con palpitaciones de enfado y como el de Roxas crecía de alimentos de lujuria y divertidos castigos a mi persona.

- Ese es mi castigo...- Susurró sensualmente en mi oído de nuevo.- Si quieres que siga suplícamelo, ponte de rodillas y di que soy tu rey.- Y vuelvo a repetir, cambiaba totalmente cuando se trataba de sexo y celos.

Mi cuerpo pedía a gritos sus caricias, eran demasiado, me vencían y no quería que parase, pero mis [i]''no, por favor, detente''[/i], eran cosas inevitables.

- Roxas... por favor...- Le supliqué. Él volvió a sonreír, esta vez contento.

- Ahora si te arrodillas, mirándome a los ojos, y dices suplicándome que continué, lo haré.- Aún esa sonrisa alegre mezclada con diversión no se iba. Mis hormonas hacían que no respondiese a mis actos. Me caí literalmente a sus pies y le mire a los ojos, azorada más que nunca y temblando. Me tape los pechos con las manos, no quería parecer mas vulgar de lo que ya estaba.

- Por favor, Roxas... sigue...- susurré. El volvió a gruñir, estaba a punto de explotar y se contenía demasiado las ganas.

- Ahora... di que soy tu rey.- Su voz sonaba ronca. Siempre sonaba así cuando se reprimía y estaba excitado.

- Roxas... por el amor de dios... ni siquiera puedes controlarte.- Yo tampoco.

- Dilo y continuare, sabes muy bien que soy capaz de no hacerte nada si no lo dices...- Cierto. Tiene aguante, no como yo. Acepte, y me resigne. Me levante desafiante, aun tapándome y le miré directo a los ojos.

- Eres mi rey.- Un brutal movimiento me hizo volver a caer en la mesa. Levanto mis piernas y rápidamente me quito el pantalón y las bragas. Mostrando mi sexo, descubierto y notablemente húmedo. Ni lo pensó se lanzo a lamerlo. Grité. No podía resistirlo y me retorcía en esa pequeña mesa de estudiante. Mis piernas estaban colocadas en sus hombros, y sus ojos no paraban de mirarme. Lujuria, gozo, si, eso era lo que sentía en ese momento [b]el jodido rey del mundo.[/b]

El me controla, siempre lo hace. Su cuerpo me llama, su voz me envuelve y sus ojos me matan. Lo amo, lo amo con todo mí ser, y haría cualquier cosa que estuviese en mi mano por hacerle feliz. Si hay entraba mi humillación, la vendería.

El tenía razón. Es el rey, es mi rey.

Su lengua se detenía en mi clítoris, castigándolo con caricias lentas y duras. No paraba de gemir en voz alta, pero me daba igual. Sus uñas se clavaban en mis muslos, y las mías en la mesa. Ahora paso a lamerlo de forma rápida, deteniéndose en zonas, provocando que casi me desbordara, hasta que violo mi orificio con su lengua. No podía más, era demasiado placer, era demasiado y tenía ganas de llorar. Finalmente Roxas estuvo haciendo sentir que llegaba varias veces hasta que finalmente dejo que me corriese.

- ¡Roxas!- Grité tirándole del pelo desesperada. El lamió los restos de flujo de su cara y se quito la camisa y los pantalones. Desde el duro cuero veía las ganas de salir que tenía Roxas junior. Pero al verlo desde sus calzoncillos temí por mí de que me pudiese desgarrar. Aunque ya no soy virgen, siempre recuerdo la primera vez con Roxas. No se puede quejar de tamaño. Yo al fin estaba satisfecha, pero el no. Decidí que seria mejor ir a otro sitio, ahora me importaba que me encontrase semi desnuda. Me incorporé, pero los brazos de Roxas apretaron mi cuerpo.

- ¿A donde crees que vas? - Gruñó cerca de mi cara. Estaba medio de lado en aquella incomoda mesa, mientras notaba el sexo de Roxas en mi muslo.

- Vamos a otro sitio... sino...- En un rápido movimiento Roxas me puso boca abajo en la mesa, desde las caderas hasta mi cabeza ladeada estaban pegadas a aquel mueble de madera, y lo demás invitaba a Roxas a entrar. Se inclinó hacia mi y empecé a sentir la punta introducirla.

- Ah... por favor, ten cuidado...- Susurré con dificultad. El asintió en un bufido sordo y sigue con su tarea, lentamente. Sabia que para el era una tortura, era demasiado. Por cada centímetro que metía el gruñía frustrado y yo me removía.

- No puedo Xion...- Y lo introdujo de golpe. Yo grite, pero el me tapo la boca y con la otra mano me sujetaba las manos en mi espalda. Siempre le golpeaba cuando era muy bruto. Oía sus jadeos de placer en mis sentidos, notaba como palpitaba y pasaba toda la sangre de su cuerpo a su miembro. Estaba siendo rudo.

Cada vez aumentaba el ritmo y yo sentía que me iba a morir. De nuevo mi cuerpo le invadía aquella sensación, la sensación de tocar el cielo vino casi al mismo tiempo para ambos.

Mi cuerpo me dolía por las posturas y casi no podía respirar cuando Roxas se apoyo en mi cuerpo, dejando todo su peso. Ambos seguíamos jadeando, exhaustos.

- Eres un bruto...- Suspiré con los últimos esfuerzos.

- Y tú eres mía.- Y volvió a moverse dentro de mí.


End file.
